El partido que nunca olvidó
by Lanier
Summary: La bludger tirada por Seamus acaba de dar a Colin... esto se está desmadrando escucho la voz de Hermione cada vez más lejana, es mi segundo fict de esta pareja y espero que guste, un oneshot .


**Capítulo único...**

**El partido que nunca olvidó**

Se habia puesto muy pálido, quizas demasiado... el día era muy frio y faltaban pocos minutos para salir al campo de quidditch.

Tenia su primer partido del curso contra Ravenclaw, Cho ya se habia marchado y nadie sabia quien era el nuevo buscador, nadie excepto los Ravenclaws, pero al ser tan inteligentes nunca conseguian sacarles nada, ni una sola pista, algunas veces hasta incluso se enfadaban (los Revanclaws) con las otras casas de tan pesados que se ponian.

Todos sus compañeros parecian muy escitados al pensar que ese nuevo buscador estaria contra él -tragó saliva- habia escuchado algunas palabras de la boca de un grupito de chicas Ravenclaws, decian cosas como "pues yo creo que no podr" "bueno es bastante extraño pero... seguro que gana" "a mi me sigue cayando mal..." eso le daba a entender a Harry que era un chico... y que no era demasiado popular

-nervioso ¿no? -preguntó su amigo Ron al que le castañeaban los dientes del frio y nerviosismo que tenia

-¿a ti que te parece? -gruñó

-oye no hace falta que te pongas así... -Ron se apoyó en la pared de las gradas -¿tu quien crees que será el nuevo buscador?

-no sé... pero tengo algunas pistas, creo que será un chico y que encima es poco popular

-¿un chico? bueno... quizas es más pequeño que tú -se metió Neville que no dejaba de temblar a causa del miedo que tenia; de su boca salia vaho

-seguramente...

-pero Harry si tu eres buenisímo jugando no tienes porque ponerte así -gritó la voz chillona de Colin Creevey, Ginny tambien vino

-Colin tiene razón -dijo sonriendo mientras el labio enferior le temblaba

-¡¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de quidditch de este curso, aqui, en Hogwarts -gritó la voz de Hermione -los equipos que se batirán en duelo serán Gyffindor encabezados por su capitan y buscador Harry Potter...-Harry subió en su escoba, suspiró y dió una patada al suelo para elevarse y salir al campo -... sus cazadores Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley y Colin Creevey... -Harry sintió como sus tres compañeros se ponian detras suyo -...su guardián Ronald Weasñey y sus golpeadores Seamus Finnigan y Dennis Creevey -sintió como sus otros dos compañeros se ponian en el centro del campo y Ron se ponia delante de el aro del medio custiodandolo -y Ravenclaw con su capitana y cazadora Padma Patil, seguida de sus dos cazadores Terry Boot y Michael Corner, sus golpeadores Anthony Goldstien y Alice Vicks, su guardiana Ashley McGolding y por último su buscador... -Harry trago saliva -¡¡oh!! perdón... buscadora Luna Lovegood -Harry se sintió muy confuso ¿ella? ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿se tendria que enfrentar a una de las pocas personas que le habian apoyado en quinto?, le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su amigo Ron pero este se habia quedado con la boca abierta y no se enteraba, todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor (menos Hermione que parecia que ya sabia la noticia mucho antes que todos ellos) empezaban a murmurar entre si y los intregantes del equipo no parecian muy agusto -la señora Hooch les hizo una señal para que bajasen de las alturas

-daos la mano -murmuró.

Padma sonrió a Harry con maldad, sabia que eso habia tomado por sorpresa a todos, le ofreció su pálida mano, Harry la aceptó no apretando demasiado aunque le hubiera gustado mucho chafarsela.

-¡¡que empiece el partido!! -gritó Hooch con voz energética

-Y Ginevra ha cogido la quaffle, se la pasa a Colin ¡¡vaya manera de volar Colin!! pero... ¡¡oh!! Padma ha cogido la quaffle ahora, se la pasa a Terry quien se la devuelve... -La voz de Hermione temblaba por el frio y la emoción, estaba muy efusiba, era su primer día como comentarista de quidditch, habia estado toda la semana diciendoselo a Ron y Harry con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Todos se habian olvidado ya de que Luna Lovegood era la buscadora si... todos menos Harry que se sentia demasiado confuso, la miró. Luna se habia hecho un desmadrado moño recogido con su varita, parecia que en cualquier momento se fuese a deshacer de lo mal hecho que estaba, sus saltones ojos se posaron en los de Harry, con aburrimiento, como si ella estubiese en las gradas en vez de ahí, jugando -¡¡eso son diez puntos para Gryffindor!! -exclamó Hermione -Colin tiene la quaffle pero una bludger tirada por Alice le acaba de dar, ¡¡oh!! ¡eso debe de doler...! Terry tiene ahora la quaffle se la pasa a Padma, Padma esta apunto de tirar, parece que Ronald está un poco confuso ya que ¡Ravenclaw acaba de ganar unos diez puntos!... -habia empezado a llover... era impresionante como en tan poco tiempo el pelo de Harry se habia mojado tanto, sentia el agua recorrer su cara -y Ravenclaw acaba de ganar otros diez puntos... por ahora estamos trenta a diez, a favor de Ravenclaw.

Luna no paraba de mover sus ojos claros, volaba bastante bien, se notaba que era de familia de magos, a Harry esto le resultaba muy extraño, mientras daba circulos intentando encontrar la snitch a la vez que se calaba hasta los huesos.

-Vamos cincuenta a vente, a favor de Ravenclaw -la voz de Hermione se escuchaba muy lejana

Entonces lo vió, un brillo dorado.

Harry se abalanzó hacia el brillo, no lo veia demasiado bien pero sabia que estaba ahí. Estaba a dos metros del brillo cuando se dió cuenta que era el pendiente en forma de radio muggle que llevava Luna ese día.

Luna daba vueltas al rededor del campo, como si fuse un buitre buscando carroña fresca, Harry buscaba la snitch, queria que acabase todo de una vez

-la bludger tirada por Seamus acaba de dar a Colin... esto se está desmadrando -escucho la voz de Hermione cada vez más lejana -vamos sesenta a vente, a favor de Ravenclaw -la lluvia cada vez se hacia más intensa, llevaba un buen rato sin ver a Luna -¡¡Neville acaba de marcar diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor!! lo que nos deja sesenta a trenta, favor a Ravenclaw, ¡¡parece que Luna ha visto algo!! -Harry buscó freneticamente donde podria estar su compañera, delante de él una mancha azul oscura (la tela estaba muy mojada) pasó, Harry reconoció los brillantes pendientes y en menos de un segundo empezó a perseguir a Lovegood, vió la Snitch, una bludger le pasó rozando la oreja a Harry, pudo oir el comentario de Hermione -esperemos que no le haya dado... no, está bien... - la pequeña Snitch volaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo piruetas en el aire, Harry estaba apunto de cogerla... aunque Luna estaba a su izquierda tambien lista para coger la Snitch "un poco más" Harry alargó su brazo hasta que otra bludger le dió en la cabeza a Luna y despues a Harry haciendo que Lovegood casi callese y Harry aturdido, con sangre en la nariz y lágrimas en los ojos perdiese la snitch, Harry vió como Luna se tambaleba peligrosamente, la consiguió coger, Luna tenia sus grandes ojos semi-cerrados y en la boca se habia hecho una herida que emanaba sangre, Harry la tenia cogida por los hombros, la escoba seguia debajo de Luna mientras él estaba suspendido en el aire.

Lovegood se frotó un poco los ojos y con un murmullo que parecia la suave brisa del viento susurr

-gracias Harry -Se secó la sangre con la mano y siguió buscando la Snitch, Harry estaba más confuso que nunca, se secó la sangre de la nariz con la túnica color escarlata e intentó divisar la pequeña pelota dorada

-nos han dando un buen susto nuestros buscadores pero parecen estar bien los dos -se escuchó en un murmullo, a Harry le empezaban a pitar los oidos y veia cada vez menos -y otros diez puntos para Ravenclaw, estamos ochenta a trenta, favor a Ravenclaw -Harry volvió otra vez a ver la snitch, estaba muy cerca del suelo, se tiró en picado para cogerla pero entonces la pelotita salió zumbando, Harry la perseguia, Luna estaba delante de Harry a muy pocos centimetros.

Era inevitable... Luna habia cogido la snitch y Ravenclaw habia ganado el partido -y...¡¡Ravenclaw ha ganado el partido!! doscientos trenta a trenta -la voz de Hermione parecia haver vuelto del lugar al que se habia ido "es el peor partido que hemos tenido..." pensó Harry, derrotado mientras bajaba, Luna tenia la pelota en su mano derecha y todos los de su equipo le felicitaban, ella tenia expresión de estar aburrida, Harry al pisar tierra casi resfaló por culpa de la hierva mojada, su equipo le miró, Ron le dijo

-tranquilo... ya se venia venir -se encogió de hombros

-voy a matar a Luna... ya podria habermelo dicho -susurraba Ginny entre agotada y enfadada

-tranquilo Harry, yo creo que lo has hecho genial -Colin sonrió

-bueno -Seamos habló -¿quien se apunta a una ducha? -todos menos Harry contestaron un "ufffs yoo" -¿no vienes? -pregunto Seamus a Potter

-no... ire despues -contestó secamente este. En el equipo contrincante habia pasado lo mismo, todos se habian ido dejando a Luna (que aún tenia la Snitch en su mano) sola con Harry

-bueno... supongo que estaras contenta... -murmuró Harry rascandose la cabeza

-no esque supongas demasiado bien... -comentó la soñadora -pero... -de repente como si Luna hubiese recordado algo muy importante se quedó cayada, lo siguiente que vio Harry fué una túnica azul mojada que estava muy pegada a él -Luna le estaba abrazando-

-muchas gracias Harry -susurró con su voz alegre y soñadora despues de haberle soltado mientras le miraba a los ojos -si no me hubieras cogido yo me habria estampado contra el suelo como un kliaj -sonrió -siento haberte ganado pero esque todos se metian con migo diciendome que no seria capaz y... eso molesta

-si... ya sé como te sientes -silencio incómodo... -bueno... esta lloviendo muchisimo ¿no crees? será mejor que entremos al castillo... -Harry sentia como sus mejillas empezaban a ardes al sentir los claros ojos de su compañera clavados en él

-si -dijo simplemente Lovegood -bueno, adiós Harry - y antes de marcharse Luna se acercó a Harry con una rapidez que una chica normal no podria tener y le estampó un beso en la mejilla, despues se fué tranquilamente dejando a Harry confuso y ardiendo más que nunca, sólo pudo pensar "es demasiado diferente para parecerme igual a las otras" Harry suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se fue a duchar... si todos los partidos de Ravenclaw iban a acabar así serian sus favoritos...

Fin

* * *

**Bueno... no es el mejor fict que he hecho... (creo) pero esta pareja me encanta y aunque me parece un poco infantil me ha gustado bastante, el final es mi parte favorita, espero que me dejeisalgún comentariopara saber si gusta y para hacer más de este estilo (no de partidos pero así, pequeñitos y medio-bonitos) los nombres de las personas de Ravenclaw que no conozcais me los he inventado bueno ciao y dejarme algún comentario porfa de...**


End file.
